Garden Of Evil
by batpoop-sirpoopy
Summary: Raven won't come out of her room, she's scared and alone, more so now than ever before. She hasn't been able to relax, or meditate, not since the accident. Nothing and no one can save Raven, at least that's what she thinks. But, her green friend just might be able to save her from her sadness and sorrow.


**Prologue**

"In the land of gods and monsters, I am a devil living in the garden of evil."

"No, you're wrong, you're an antiseptic Seraph living in the garden of evil."

"_Antiseptic? Seraph_? You've been reading, haven't you?" Ravens smug smirk was clearly evident, she let out a real, raw, chuckle.

"I may or may not have picked up a book or two," In reality Beast Boy had picked up more than a book or two, about 300 more than a book or two. He didn't actually read the books, I mean come on who reads 300 books? Not Beast boy, but he did happen to scan through them in attempts to impress Raven.

He had done anything and everything to gain her approval, he didn't simply want her to like him, he needed her to like him. He wasn't sure why, but nobody could affect Beast Boy the way Raven did. Sure, he was insulted a lot, but it never affected him the way Raven's sarcastic and Iconic remarks did.

Raven seemed a little more vivid, and lively then she had ever been, well at least around Beast Boy. It seemed almost as immediately as she had begun to open up she closed right up, her small smile replaced with a scowl, she pulled her hood up turning sharply on her heel.

"Wait, Ra-"

"No, stop it Beast Boy. This can't happen, we cannot be a thing."

"But-"

"Leave. Me. Alone."

* * *

**Chapter one:**

Raven laid in her bed, her head down her thoughts all jumbled. She had been feeling very alone recently, more so then she ever felt, even when she was defeating Trigon. No one understood her, no one. She wasn't creepy, just different.

"Raven? I was doing the thinking and began to wonder if you'd like to join me at the mall of shopping," The familiar Tamaranian girl said, Raven always admired Starfire, for she could put herself out on the line over and over even after Raven rejected her.

"Not now Star, I'm meditating." Raven said quickly lying, it had become such a habit for her, lying. It's not like it was hard, everyone always thought Raven was meditating. The truth was Raven hadn't meditated in a long time, she was absolutely terrified of going back inside her mind after the incident. Her powers were out of control and she hadn't come out of her room in weeks, luckily she'd obtained a room with a bathroom and could easily get her food without actually moving. To add on top of the fact Raven was wreck she was also in love, or at least she thought she was.

* * *

Starfire sighed, she was most worried for Raven she hadn't been out of her room in weeks. Of course Raven rarely strayed from her room anyways, but this, this was bad and Starfire knew it.

"Robin, I'm most worried for friend Raven, she hasn't left her room in weeks." Cried Starfire her eyes welling with tears, she was easily upset and the thought of Raven in this state distressed Star greatly.

"Star, this is Raven were talking about, she's not exactly a 'social butterfly.'" Robin tried to explain without hurting Star's feelings further.

"A social butterfly? Raven's a butterfly?" The Tamaranian asked her eyes winding in shock with a hint of amazement.

"She's not exactly a butterfly Star, it's just a term, like when you're social." Robin said his complete and utter focus on the crime he was trying to work out.

"I'll never understand you're earthly ways." Cried Starfire exasperatedly turning on her heel and storming out of the tower, probably to go do some relief shopping.

* * *

Raven closed her eyes tightly fighting against the tears that had begun to stream down her face, she was absolutely petrified. She'd never been so scared, she didn't want to go back, ever. Her mind had become a dark haunting place, well more so then before.

She knew it had something to do with the accident, it was the first time she seen the garden, it was the first time she witnessed the evil first hand. It was the first time she had ever been truly alone.

* * *

"Kill it, kill it!" Cried Cyborgs panicked voice as he held tightly to the ceiling fan in the garage just above his precious baby, or the T-Car.

"Chill rust bucket, I got this." The green challenging said a smirk plastered on his lips, just as Beast Boy went to hit the spider it moved quickly down the wall. Beast Boy let out a high pitched squeal quickly morphing into a bat before hitting his head on the ceiling fan.

"That's it! I'm moving out, this house is infected!" Cyborg cried in fear before jumping down from the fan and running scaredly out of the garage and up to his room to gather his stuff.

"Hey, BB where's Cy going?" Asked Robin walking into the Titans garage slightly confused, but honestly what else was new, Raven had been locked away in her room, Beast Boy and Cyborg have been getting in more fights recently and Stars been spending an excessive amount of money on shopping.

"Spider!" Cried Beast boy his eyes widening in fear as he took off the same direction as Cyborg had previously exited.

* * *

Okay, so isn't this chapter short. Well, the first part is a prologue to set the scene and stuff, sorry it's so short... hehe, please leave a review, it'd be very much appreciated.


End file.
